Aldor
| base = Aldor Rise, Shattrath City | leader = Ishanah | faction = Aldor | rewards = | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = Endarin | tabard = Aldor_Tabard.jpg }} :Were you looking for Comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards? The Aldor are a faction of draenei formerly led by the Prophet Velen and now led by High Priestess Ishanah. They are an ancient order of priests who revere the naaru and who remained in Outland following the departure of Velen and his followers for Azeroth aboard the Exodar. Like their rivals the Scryers, they are dedicated to assisting the naaru known as the Sha'tar in rebuilding Shattrath City and defeating the Burning Legion. Characters may join the Aldor or Scryer by completing the quest chain and . Upon completion of City of Light, the Allegiance Quest becomes available. Completion of this quest grants with the Aldor, with the Scryers, and access to the Aldor reputation quests. It is possible that their name comes from the Anglo-Saxon word ealdor, which means life. Lore From the article "Aldor and Scryer Lore and Rewards," at the World of Warcraft website: :The Aldor are an ancient order of draenei priests who revere the naaru, and to this day they assist the naaru known as the Sha'tar in their battle against Illidan and the Burning Legion. Though they have suffered much at the hands of the blood elves who later became the Scryers, they have put aside open warfare for the sake of the Sha'tar. The Aldor's most holy temple lies on the Aldor Rise, overlooking the city from the west. Reputation :For help choosing between the Aldor and Scryer factions, see the article "Comparison of Aldor and Scryer Rewards." Reputation gains with the Aldor correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with the Scryers. All characters start off as with the Aldor, with the exception of Draenei and Blood Elf characters. Draenei are automatically with the Aldor and with the Scryers, whereas blood elf characters are automatically with the Aldor and with the Scryers. However, this does not mean that either character is restricted to or prohibited from the Aldor: they may choose to join the Aldor just like any other race of character by completing . Strategy Until Honored Turning in ten to Adyen the Lightwarden in Aldor Rise will yield +250 reputation with the Aldor. There is also a repeatable quest for single mark turn-ins which yields +25 reputation with the Aldor. These marks drop from low-ranking Burning Legion members (mostly Shadow Council affiliated orcs) found in most regions of Outland, including the two camps north of Auchindoun in the Bone Wastes of Terokkar Forest. In addition these quests provide Sha'tar reputation: +125 reputation per ten or +12.5 reputation per single turn in. Players who have completed must turn in 220 marks to reach status with the Aldor, with the exception of Blood Elf characters, who must turn in 340 marks due to starting out as with the Aldor, and Draenei characters, who must turn in only 100 marks due to starting out as . Players who have not completed due to defecting from the Scryers must turn in 360 marks to reach status. Players who also desire Kurenai or Mag'har reputation may prefer killing orcs at Kil'sorrow Fortress in southeastern Nagrand, as they yield as well as +10 reputation with the Kurenai or Mag'har per kill. Until Revered and Exalted Besides completing the faction-specific non-repeatable quests, players seeking to attain and status with the Aldor may turn in upon reaching level 68. Each turn-in of ten Marks yields +250 reputation with the Aldor, and each turn-in of a single Mark yields +25 reputation with the Aldor. These Marks drop from high-ranking members of the Burning Legion (i.e., mobs level 66 or higher). These mobs may be found in Blade's Edge Mountains, the Netherstorm, Shadowmoon Valley, and the Isle of Quel'Danas. In Blade's Edge Mountains, Death's Door boasts the most compact group of mobs that drop . Assuming no additional reputation from any other source is earned, it takes approximately 1320 Marks of Sargeras or 95 to reach status from status with the Aldor. Fel Armaments may be turned in at any time to High Priestess Ishanah inside the Shrine of Unending Light on the Aldor Rise. Each turn-in yields +350 reputation with the Aldor. In addition to reputation gains, characters will receive , a form of currency used to purchase shoulder enchants in the Aldor bank. Approximately 17 are required to go from to status. Switching to Aldor It is possible to defect from the Scryers to the Aldor, though doing so eliminates all reputation previously earned with the Scryers. In order to switch factions, players must find Sha'nir, an Aldor located in Lower City. She offers the quest which requires characters to turn in eight for +250 reputation with the Aldor. This quest may be repeated until achieving status with the Aldor, at which time it becomes unavailable. Please note, there will be a point when a player is with both factions and therefore unable to use any bank or inn, so it is probably a good idea to hand in all needed venom sacs at once. Characters previously allied with the Scryers who are by the Aldor will need to complete the quest approximately 168 times, requiring 1,344 individual Dreadfang Venom Sacs, to attain status. After the switch some quests will be available although the player has finished their Scryers' counterparts: *Shattrath City introduction quests , and are not available. *Other Shattrath City quests , and are available. *Netherstorm quest line starting with is available. *Shadowmoon Valley quest line starting with is not available. Rewards Arcanist Xorith and Haldor the Compulsive sell specialized flasks usable only in raid zones to characters who are with the Cenarion Expedition, the Sha'tar and their respective faction (i.e., either Scryer or Aldor). The flasks are only purchasable with obtained from creatures in the Eye of Tempest Keep, Serpentshrine Cavern, Mount Hyjal, and the Black Temple. The following Aldor Reputation Rewards can be purchased from Quartermaster Endarin in the Aldor Bank in northwest Shattrath City: The following Aldor Inscription rewards can be purchased from Inscriber Saalyn in the Aldor Bank in northwest Shattrath City: For a detailed comparison of Aldor and Scryer merchandise as it relates to each class and trade, see: Aldor vs. Scryer As of Patch 2.4, the epic pendants sold by Shattered Sun Offensive quartermaster Eldara Dawnrunner in Isle of Quel'danas have procs that only trigger when at exalted reputation with Aldor or Scryer. What procs exactly depends on the neckpiece and chosen faction. Quests Notes: * Some quests have the same name by both the Scryer and the Aldor factions, make sure that you have the correct quest giver. * Some Aldor quest chains lead to non-Aldor quests not listed here. Shattrath City * ** *** (+3500 reputation) **** (+10 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) Total: 4110 reputation Netherstorm * (+10 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) *** (+75 reputation) **** (+75 reputation) ***** (+250 reputation) ****** (+250 reputation) ****** (+250 reputation) ******* (+250 reputation) ******* (+250 reputation) ******** (+250 reputation) ******** (+25 reputation) ********* (+250 reputation) ********** (+150 reputation) *********** (+350 reputation) ************ (+150 reputation) ************* (+1000 reputation) * (+350 reputation) Total: 4435 Reputation Shadowmoon Valley * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+75 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+75 reputation) Total: 1900 Reputation Nagrand The Altruis quest from Shadowmoon Valley leads to a series of prerequisites (below) for the Nagrand quests, none of which award Aldor rep. * (Netherstorm) * (Zangarmarsh) * (Shadowmoon Valley) ** *** (Shadow Labyrinth) Once these quests are completed, you can receive the following rep quests: * (+75 reputation) ** (+1000 reputation) Total: 1075 Reputation Items Media Gallery Image:Aldor Rise.jpg|Aldor Rise Video External links de:Aldor (Fraktion) es:Aldor fr:Aldor pl:Aldor Aldor Category:Shattrath City Category:Factions Category:Draenei organizations